Something Wicca Comes This Way
by TheWurzel
Summary: Damon & Bonnie need to team up for Prom to keep Elena from exposing them all. Begins before 4x19 (Prom episode) and then goes along with my own storyline. (Changes to what happens on TV) Damon & Bonnie centered.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: This is my very first fanfiction and English is not my first language so I hope it's not too bad.**_

Bonnie is standing in front of the only mirror in her room. Lately she didn't really know what she was seeing, staring at her face looking back at her.

Silas has been in her head this entire time and she couldn't do anything against it. She hated to feel so powerful but so weak all at once. She had no control over her magic and it scared her.

She breathes in deeply. As if that wasn't enough, prom is coming up and of course she does not have a date... Not that having a date is even important right now. Elena is gone off the rails,

she just completed a witchy triangle that could start a supernatural apocalypse and the only one she has ever been in love with... well.. he is dead.

No.. a prom date really didn't matter after all, did it?

Staring back at the mirror she hears a knock on her door.

When she turns around she sees her father entering the room. "Hey baby. I was just wondering if you had picked out a dress for prom yet?"

"Dad"...she sighs. "No, actually... I have not... And to be honest I didn't think you would let me go after what I did to mum". He is not saying anything for a short while, just looking at her.

Finally he says: "Listen, Bonnie. I know you've been through a hard time, it's not your fault. I just...I just worry about you. And I think I haven't been around for too long. But I do want you to enjoy life.. and you shouldn't miss your prom after all."

"Thanks Dad.. I think I'll go.."

"Good... and if you need help with that dress thing..."

"I'll call Caroline" she smiles.

"Alright" her dad says, smiling back.

**- Salvatore Mansion-**

Stefan is running nervously around the living room, trying to find..whatever he is trying to find in some old diaries of his he brought along.

"Stef hey, can you please calm down a little? You're making me want to take another bath in that vervain filled fish tank" Damon's sitting on the couch, a glass of Bourbon in his hand, looking incredibly annoyed by his little brother.

"You know what, Damon? I wish I had been the one giving you that bath" he snarks back.

Damon grins: "Whoa, I thought we're on good terms after my heartfelt apology speek, grumpy cat"

"You think this is funny, Damon? We might not get her back, she is off the rails putting everyone, including our exposure, at risk"

"Yeah well, those 10 humans who didn't get the clue yet" He takes a sip of his drink.

Stefan just looks at him, then shakes his head; "I can't believe how calm you are right now"

"Well maybe, little brother, it's because I am THE expert of humanity switch. It just went on and off and on and ugh.. Obviously I figured out a plan for us" Damon grins again.

"Your plans always work out so well, don't they? ...Alright. Tell me" Stefan demands.

Damon stands up from the couch, grabbing an old football and throws it at Stefan. "Elena doesn't want the cure... right?"

"Yes, we've been so far, go on."

"Well we can't force it on her or she will not stop killing people soo...come on it's not that hard, Steffy. Think."

"We should..MAKE her want it?"

"And this my brother, is why we are actually a perfect Team. We go to the dance that's coming up, try to seduce her or make her jealous and oops: the humanity switch is suddenly an option"

"You really think that's gonna work? She tried to manipulate us with sex just like Katherine."

"Well maybe it won't. But that's the only thing I got" Damon says catching the ball, falling down on the couch again.

After taking another sip of his drink he says "How's Bonnie by the way? She okay after all that ghostish...vampire...Silas stuff?"

"I called her up yesterday and she said she felt normal, why?"

"Well" Damon sighs, "Because if my plan goes wrong we're gonna need a little help by our favourite witch to keep Elena in check".

**- The Grill-**

Caroline and Bonnie are sitting at their favourite table in the Mystic Grill, drinking coffee.

"Soo.." Caroline says "Show me your dress! I'm dying to see it."

Bonnie smiles. Caroline has been very obsessed with planning the as she calls it "most epic prom night ever".

Earlier today, Bonnie finally gave in and went shopping. On her own. Cause really she thought she wouldn't handle Caroline running around, bringing her dresses that are really much more Caroline's style than hers. She means well, but sometimes she means too well.

"So I thought", Bonnie answers "That's why I brought it along"

"Well that's the least you could do after not inviting me to go shopping with you"

"I thought you're busy with the organization of the prom, Care" She says apologetically.

It seemed to calm Caroline down and Bonnie opened the box with her dress in it.

Caroline stares at the dark blue gown.

"Nice choice of colour, I think this will go really well with your teint, Bonnie." She smiles.

Bonnie sighs in relief, thank god Caroline liked it. She had been sure that Caroline would have made her return it in any other scenario.

"Thanks" She replies. "Caroline? I know this might be a bad moment, but... did you hear anything of Tyler. I mean.. is he coming back for prom?"

Caroline frowns. "No. I don't think he is coming back soon." she swallows. "So I think I will be without a date actually, but it's not like i can enjoy the night anyway I will be busy with yelling at people not doing their jobs right and keep the band from being drunk and announce the prom queen and king and.. many other things." She looks to the ground.

Bonnie felt bad for reminding her, squeezing her hand she says "Well you and I have to go as girl dates then"

"Bonnie! No. You need to get a date for prom, anything else is unacceptable."

"Who do you want me to ask, Caroline? I blew off Jamie, and.. Jeremy. He's..."

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie. I completely understand."

Caroline stops. "Do you think Elena will go?" She asks, almost a little scared.

Before Bonnie can answer, her phone rings.

She stares at her display like something hit her hard.

"What is it, Bonnie?"

Bonnie stares back at her completely confused.

"It's Damon."

_Hey Judgy, come over to the boarding house asap. We have a prom night to plan. D. _


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long. I had this actually ready for quite some time but kept forgetting to upload. I dont have a beta so sorry for mistakes.  
Thank you for your feedback so far. xoxo Val

**Chapter 2:**

**Bonnie's House**

Bonnie stands in front of the big, wooden door of the Salvatore mansion. Why did she even follow Damon's lead? She doesn't owe him anything and he is not even supposed to be on prom. She sighs. It's most likely something about Elena and she can't just help but... help, when it comes to her.

Before she can knock, the door swings open and she stares into two blue eyes and a smirkin grin.

"Hello there, Elphaba", Damon greets her while taking a sip of his drink.

"You shouldn't be drinking so early in the morning, it makes you look pathetic" she just answers.

"Always a pleasure working with you, Judgy" he says and steps aside to tell her she should come in.

Bonnie steps inside, wondering what made her answer come out so harsh. Him calling her Elphaba? Well, she is already used to his various nicknames. Damon just makes her furious whenever she sees him.  
"What do you want?" she asks while sitting down on the sofa.

"A favour" Damon smirks.

"Yeah that's gonna happen" she answers having a weird feeling of déja-vu.

Damon laughs and shakes his head a little. He knows he just had to pull the 'Elena is in trouble card' and the little witch would do whatever it takes, just like Stefan, they were all so predictable.

Bonnie frowns, she stares at him and she can almost hear his thoughts. Of course she would help, of course she would. She always does, even when she is the one who's losing most in the process.

"Alright tell me what is it." She sighs.

"Elena" - of course -

"She shut off her humanity and went on an insane killing spree. We need to get her back" he explains.

"Weren't you the one telling me she should revel in it and then turn it off when it gets too much? Isn't that what you wanted? For her to be like you?" Bonnie answers, getting angry.

She was getting sick and tired of everyone making messes that she needed to clean up. He told her to turn it off, so why can't he deal with her on his own? She loved Elena but she also had her own problems... like the fact that Silas appears to her every now and then trying to make her drop the veil or the fact that she wakes up in a burning room, or the fact that her magic is overwhelming her or the fact that no one gives any damn about what is happening to her.

"I get it okay, you don't have to tell me all the reasons that I messed up, I already got that speak from my little brother" He drinks.

Damon seemed genuinely hurt and that's when Bonnie stopped listing 100 ways to kill him in her head.

"I get it" she just says 'cause a 'sorry' he would never get.

"So what's the plan, what do I have to do?" She asks.

"Keep her in control, Bonnie. We're going to the prom and try to stirr some feelings in her. But we gotta be careful cause if she lashes out it could expose us all"

"I'm more powerful than ever, it shouldn't be a problem to deal with a newborn vampire" She nods.

"That's the optimism I was looking for." Damon grins,  
"tell everyone to be as sentimental as possible."

"Alright, I guess I see you tomorrow then" Bonnie stands up. "I suppose I can go home?"

"Sure..." Damon answers "Seek yourself out"

**Caroline's house** -

When Bonnie arrived at Caroline's she already stood in the door and waited for her, looking like the apocalypse just began. Ironically, Bonnie thought, if she didnt get her magic in control that might aswell going to happen soon.

"This is a DISASTER" Caroline screems.  
"I went to the tailor to pick up my dress and she said somebody already took it, and when I asked her why she couldn't remember"

Caroline seemed like she was about to cry... about a dress.

"Elena" Bonnie just sighs "She must've compelled her and stole your dress"

"This... bitch. I can't believe she'd do that to me, I'm going to rip her stupid throat out"

"Yeah about that... We kinda need to be super nice to her tonight so she will turn her humanity back on... I know it's a lot to ask, Care, but don't you think you should just... y'know.. let it go, get a new dress?" Bonnie asks.

"New... dress?" Caroline seems like she is about to pass out  
"I was looking for this one for months. MONTHS BONNIE! I can't find a new dress like that, the tailors probably already sold all their good ones." She sinks onto her chair and brushes her hand through her hair.

"What about that one time, when you went to that ball, you had to find a dress in a day aswell, didn't you?" Bonnie mentions.

Caroline frowns. She never mentioned to anyone the part that Klaus played in that one.

"Yes... I suppose" She answers slowly. "Maybe I can pull one off... I'm going to go right now, Bonnie I will see you at the party"

"Shouldn't Matt and I wait for you?"

"No you two go ahead, will meet you there" She shouts while already leaving the house.

Bonnie sighs. "Alright."

**Bonnie's house-**

Bonnie's standing in her room doing the last details with her curling iron. Her dress is a long, dark blue gown that fit her perfectly and made her look like royalty. While getting into it, her phone rings. When she looks at it, it's another message from Damon.

_ Getting ready, see you soon D_

She sighs. Prom. Like it has any importance right now.

Sure, she is excited to spend one nice evening with her friends before getting back to her usual magical problems, but let's face it:  
The parties never end well.  
She always ends up doing spells, getting hurt or worse. But she also knows that she has no other choice... she is the only witch, she is the only one who can help, and if she wouldn't try, she would feel much worse.

The doorbell rings 20 minutes later and when she opens it, Damon stands in front of her.

"Uhm?" Bonnie doesn't know what to say. "Did something happen?"

"I'm here to pick you up" Damon grins.

"Weren't we supposed to meet there?" She asks confused...

"Oh I thought it was clear that I would of course, be your date tonight"

He looks like he was about to burst out into laughing, Bonnie's confusion must look hilarious.

"But... Matt" She starts,

"...is on the way to Rebekah's house after I told him not to get between me and my plan" Damon explains.

"Oh well.. nice" Bonnie sighs.

She couldn't get ONE nice thing could she? Instead of having a half-kind-of-maybe nice evening with her friend she would have to spend it with Damon who only used her as a plot device in his game to win Elena over.

"You look very beautiful by the way" He says.

"What? Uhm Thanks.. " she wasn't used to getting complimented by Damon.

But she did. Her long dark blue gown fit her body perfectly, her make up was subtle but stunning and her hair... He clears his throat.

"We should go"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone reviewing this :) Makes me really happy! As I said English is not my mothertongue and I don't really have a beta so there might me some mistakes, which I apologize for. I hope you can still enjoy the story. **

**Chapter 3**

Bonnie sits down in the limousine Damon came to pick her up with.

"So.." she starts, "Who did you kill to get this?"

"Compell" he said. "I wouldn't kill for a car, come on"

"No of course not" she said sarcastically...

"Did I hear sarcasm, young lady?"

She couldn't help but smile a little...

"I'm curious though, Damon. Shouldn't you and Stefan accompany Elena to prom?"

"Someone had to make sure you came" He answers shortly.  
"Stefan could have done that... or Matt"

She sighs, hoping they had... It's not that she hates Damon, she doesn't... but she always felt mocked like she couldn't take anything he'd say or do seriously and it made her feel out of control which she strongly disliked.

"Maybe I wanted to spend the night with my favourite Halliwell Sister" Another nickname...great.

"Or maybe you're afraid of what happens when Stefan stirrs some feelings in her" she says, almost automatically. She looks into Damon's eyes and sees exactly what she was thinking: fear...

"I'm sorry" she mumurs and turns her head.

"You know.." Damon tries looking as normal as before, "maybe I'm trying to make her jealous with you" He grins.

"Yeah because that's very believable.. You and me"

She laughs and turns to him.

If Bonnie wouldn't know better she would have said there was disappointment in his look.

-

Bonnie laughed about his side comment about him and her making Elena jealous. Damon turns his head to look out of the window.

This bothers him. He doesn't know exactly why cause he actually just said it as a joke, and to overplay his actual very real fear about Elena's feelings, but it still...bothers him.

Any girl he ever talked to was eager to jump into his arms, Caroline, Rebekah.. even Elena, though she never admitted it because of Stefan, they all were attracted to him from the get go.

Bonnie on the other hand,... she was always cold and focused in his presence, when they worked together she only did it so she could help, she didn't enjoy his jokes, nor his presence, and he felt insulted.

"You know you may not like me but we are a kickass Team." He reminds her.

It's true, whenever there is a problem it's mostly them who fix it and get shit done while the others worry about their own problems...

Bonnie thinks about that.

He's right.. They might not get along all the time but they had their moments when they really kicked ass.

She laughs.  
"It's true but don't forget I could easily kick your ass all on my own"

Damon sighs,  
"You know I really thought after our _epic_ hug, we'd be more on a friendship level, Madam!"

"Our what?"

Bonnie asks but Damon doesn't hear her cause just in that moment the door opens and they looked into the face of Stefan.

"There you are."

"Where's Elena?" Damon asks concerned

"Inside talking to some people, I wanted to get some air when I saw you guys" Stefan answers.

On the way to the entrance of the school hall, they noticed that Caroline somehow managed to organize about 10 Flat Screens who displayed several photos of their previous school years, many of them including Stefan and Elena.

Bonnie smiled. Caroline has always been enthusiastic about them. A photo with Caroline and Matt popped up and Bonnie grinned from ear to ear, thinking back to simpler times, when vampires hadn't yet destroyed everything good in her life.

Walking passed the screens the images change once a again and suddenly Bonnie frowns.

Pictures of the 60s dance appear and one of the screens shows her an Jeremy dancing.

"The 60's dance"  
Damon says like that was supposed to be a good thing, they could all chat about all day.

"Yeah" Bonnie says, trying not to break down in front of the one person she'd hate to do that the most.

"I'm sorry" Stefan says, squeezing her arm lightly. "It must be hard"

Damon looks confused till he notices the picture of her and Jeremy and literally wants to punch himself in the face.

There aren't a lot of occasions on which he feels sorry for his behaviour but this was definetly one of them.

"Thanks" Bonnie just says, not looking at either of them.

"Let's get inside"

She wasn't ready to talk or think about the fact that they failed Jeremy.

That he was supposed to come back with them and he didn't. That she couldn't protect him and he had died in front of her eyes and that she doesn't even remember her last moments with him.

Because thinking about that would mean too much pain and eventually she would have to accept the fact that, despite the things he had done, she still loved him.

No, it was better not to think about that.

As soon as they get inside, Bonnie mumbles a half-hearted excuse to the Salvatores, something like "Bathroom, Drink, Caroline, Be right back" and takes off.

"Well brother, what now?" Stefan says like having to endure this evening was the most inconvenient thing in his life.

"We're going to find Elena, obviously. You shouldn't have left her out of your site, Stefan" Damon answers as if Stefan was a little boy who broke his favourite toy.

"Well I'm sorry" he starts saracastically, "that I'm a little bit exhausted getting insulted by her over and over again, especially after what ..." he stops.

He didn't have to say it out loud, Damon knew.

He knows he hurt Stefan badly by sleeping with Elena and yet he doesn't feel sorry the slightest.

He clears his throat.

"Go" Stefan tells him, being fairly annoyed.

Damon doesn't need to hear that twice, he disappears immediately.

On the way to the drinks, he sees Elena who apparently brought her own beverage, holding a flask in her hands.  
"You're underaged" he says while taking the flask away from here.

"You're overaged and honestly it's kind of creepy" She replies.  
Ouch.

"Every prom needs at least one prom date that's too old to actually be here" Damon grins.

"Did you just call yourself my date?" Elena asks in disgust.

"No, I'm actually here with Ms. Bennett" he answers with a wink.

"You're what?"

"Any problem with that?" He asks, hoping he'd see some jealousy in her eyes, even though he knows it's a bad idea to provoke her.

"Why would I have a problem with what you do? I don't care about you or her, or any of you." No sign of jealousy. At all.

"Sure. When you told me you love me you didn't care" He snarks back in a last attempt of hope.

"I was sired to you. Get it into your head, Damon. I was never in love with you." She says and walks away leaving behind a hurt Damon.

"Sorry" he hears someone mumble behing him, "She was like that to me, too"  
he turns to face Bonnie.

"She was?" he asks, taking another sip out of the stolen flask.

"Told me it's my fault Jeremy died" she says, but he can barely hear her because her voice is about to break.

She's totally about to cry, Damon thinks.

He doesn't really know why, but seeing tough, sometimes even mean (at least to him) and confident Bonnie on the edge of tearing up made him feel bad in a weird way.

Not bad like when he screws up and Elena's mad at him.

Mad in a kind of, non-egocentric way. It's the same feeling he got when he thought about leaving Bonnie back on the island all alone even though she was only there to help _them._

But Damon didn't feel pity for anyone but himself or maybe Elena... And yet... he doesn't like to see Bonnie getting blamed for something she had no control over and possibly is affected by just as much as Elena is...

In a desperate attempt to shake these feelings he reaches his hand out towards Bonnie.

"Wanna dance?

"What? Why would we do that? We're on a mission here, I thought"

"Well it's your prom, and I'm your prom date, and no mission should be so frustrating...and anyway... we dance well together, don't you remember?" he winks.

Bonnie rolls her eyes but can't help but smile a little. She does remember. Last time when she nearly scraficed her life for Elena until Damon came up with the magical -in a literal sense - solution.

"Alright" she sighs, "let's dance" and takes his hand.

"What are they up to?" Caroline aks Stefan when she sees Bonnie and Damon on the dancefloor.

"It looks like they're actually having fun" He says in disbelief.

"Well then they're the only ones. This prom sucks. Tyler isn't here and Elena is an outraging bitch to me"

"Welcome to the Club" he smiles in an attempt to find anything funny about this whole situation even though he felt like crying.

"Heard Elena stole your prom dress, sorry about that... but I saw you managed to get a new one?" He raises his eyebrows in wonder.

"Ugh. Don't judge. It's from Klaus" She replies.

Stefan laughed at that. "Caroline Forbes, I think you have the oldest vampire in the history wrapped around your little finger"

"If that was the case, my boyfriend would be allowed to be in town"

Stefan shakes his head, a miracle would have to happen to make Klaus of all people allow Tyler to be back.

"So.. what's the plan, Stefan? Aren't you supposed to stirr feelings into Elena?"

"I am. But then again, I don't want to, because I'm tired of getting hurt" he replies, grimacing at her.

"You can't give up on her, she needs you. You know ... I don't think Damon will be able to get her back to her old ways without you. You're you know... YOU."

Stefan smiled. "I should try, at least. You're right." He sighs. "I'm going to look for her"

-

Bonnie and Damon dance to the rhythm of the music and actually enjoy themselves for once this evening.

Bonnie even allowed herself to laugh a few times. Despite all the flaws Damon may have, he indeed is a good dancer.

"Who knew I'd ever actually have fun with you?" she asks after he spins her around causing her to laugh.

"Don't get used to it"

"I won't" she rolls her eyes.

They kept on dancing for a while until Bonnie broke the silence.

"Do you think we will get Elena back? She seems so...different.. gone"

"She has her humanity switch off, it's complicated. I've used to switch it off all the time... It's only a matter of time before she comes back"

"But Elena's ...not like you."

He looks at her in a strange way.

"I didn't mean to insult you, I just think that... Elena cares... about alot of people. She hurts easily when someone else is hurt. You're... tougher. And I guess kinda used to it"

She thinks about how he turned her mother into a vampire. She knows it was nescessary to save Elena's life but Damon didn't feel sorry about it.

He didn't because it was his only solution.

That's what bothered Bonnie. Just because some way is the only way out, doesn't mean it's right. And it certainly doesn't mean that you don't have to feel bad about it. He didn't show compassion about her losing the chance to get to know her mother, because it was all about Elena for him.

"I have a small list of... other people I care about..." he says. "I'm not completely heartless."

She makes a noise and shakes her head and he damn well knows what she was thinking about.

"Listen, I am sorry about your mother. But the alternative would have been to turn YOU into a vampire. I did what I did to save Elena's life.

And it came down to turning either you or Abby and I chose to let you have a shot at growing up because I know how much you hate all this vampire stuff.

It was you or her. And I turned her. I get that you hate me and you have every right to do so, ever since we met you had a right to hate me, but I can't take back what I did."

They had stopped dancing somewhere in between his speech and she just stares at him.  
He breathes heavily.

He doesn't even know why he explained all of this to her. He doesn't need to tell anyone about his motivations. Why does she always have to make him think twice about his behaviour?

He never had problems with his choices, even when he made the wrong ones, he moved on, never thinking about it again.

But with Bonnie,... it's like she forces him to think about it and it sucks, cause he knows it was bad to take someone's chance for a human life away but at least he didn't kill her!

Was he supposed to see Elena die just so a woman he never met could stay a human? He was selfish like this, he wanted Elena to live.

He also wanted Bonnie to live.

Cause even with all her aneurysm-giving-judgy attitude she still saved him countless times, even though he did not deserve her help.

Before Bonnie could say anything, Caroline appears between them with a terrified look on her face.

"Silas is here"

She shouts before anyone can ask what is going on.


End file.
